Back in Time
by Miyavinuyashalover
Summary: Kagome falls into the well not knowing that it was a portal to another time and meets a rich kitsuneoc and gets treated to a lovely night.


Back in time

When she fell into the well she thought she would fall to the bottom and break a couple of bones she never thought that she would end up in feudal Japan.

"Hello… Hello is there anyone out there?"

"Who are you and what are you doing in the bone eaters well?"

"I'm Kagome and I fell in here?" down came a bubble

"Get in the bubble and you will float up?"

"Why should I trust you I hardly know you."

"Well if you want to stay down there and drown."

"What do you mean drown? This well is dry."

"Well I smell rain in the air. The smell is also really heavy. So you either stay down there and drown or you can come up here and I can properly introduce myself." So Kagome stepped in the bubble and floated up to the surface.

"So what is your name?"

"Well my name is Tsuzunē Orindemo. What is full name?"

"My full name is Kagome Higurashi. And why would you be out here all by yourself?"

"Well Ms. Higurashi-san I am looking for a demon called Inuyasha they say that he is a good demon and enjoys killing other demons."

"Why would you be looking for a demon that kills other demons? Especially since you look so young."

"Well my village has been under attack these past few days by a demon they call Niraku. And I am not as young as I look. I appear like I am probably 17 but I am really 170 years old. And how old would you be considering that you look about 16 that would make you 160 years old."

"Oh no no no no no I am no demon I am a human and I _am_ 16 years old."

"So what are you doing around here? This is Inuyasha's territory if he would have found you before I did you would be dead."

"Why is that Tsuzunē?"

"Call me Tsunē."

"O.k. whatever you say _Tsunē_."

"Well anyways they say that he despises humans and every human from our village that has come out here has been killed that is why my village decided that I should come out here."

"Oh I understand. They sent you out here because you are a demon and you could defend yourself better than a human. But there is still something I don't understand?"

"What is it Kagome?"

"Aren't demon supposed to hate humans?"

"Not all demons."  
"So that would explain why you saved me."

"Yeah. Well anyways I am going to take you to my home so I can feed you. If that is o.k. with you."

"Oh of course it is. I am famished."

"O.k. then come follow me." They started walking towards a small looking village at the end of a long path through the forest.

"Hey how come your village is so close to Inuyasha's territory?"

"Well long story short we lived here before Inuyasha and then his brother came and claimed the forest from us and gave it to Inuyasha."

"His brother?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru lord of the western lands."

"Lord?"

"His father is the greatest and richest demon of all time."

"Oh well anyway here we are. This is my home."

"_This_ is your **home**?"

"Yeah sorry it's so extravagant."

"No it's not a problem it's just very amazing that somebody so young could live in such a grand home!!!"

"Well my father died and left me this and my twin sister got the other home in the southern lands."

"Oh."

"Kikyo!!!" he scram at the top of his lungs to one of the women that were scrambling around the home. A beautiful woman dressed in all black came up to him and threw herself to their feet.

"Yes lord Tsuzunē?" Kagome stepped back a little startled that he had such great power.

"Kikyo this is Kagome." Kikyo stood up and bowed her head at Kagome.

"Uh Tsunē this is a bit strange."

"Don't worry Kagome."

"Kikyo, that's enough."

"Yes lord Tsuzunē."

"Kikyo I want you to take lady Kagome to my bathroom and give her one of your best house dresses and don't worry I will replace it later. Then you see that she is fell fed. Got it?"

"Yes lord Tsuzunē."

"Tsunē, do I have to sleep in your bed room?"

"Of course you do."

"But where am I going to sleep?"

"Don't worry about it. Look I gotta go I'll be back in an hour."

"O.k., Bye Tsunē." He left to go seek Inuyasha. When she turned around she found Kikyo bowing her head at her and handing her a green and white floral pattern knee length v-cut dress.

"Come lady Kagome I will take you to lord Tsunē bathroom."

"Oh. O.k." she was lead to the biggest bathroom she had ever seen.

"Here we are. I will leave you to your business."

"Thank you Kikyo." As soon as she left Kagome started to look around. When she was satisfied that she had looked at everything she started to undress. She got in the water and decided that she would try to relax. She relaxed a little too much and fell asleep.

An hour later

Tsunē arrive and went up to the bathroom. He went in very quietly. He just stood there and gazed at her beauty. But he noticed that she was not complaining about him just staring at her so he decided to try to talk to her.

"Hey Kagome." He waited a couple minutes and walked over to her and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He got knee-deep into the water picked her up and noticed that she twitched and snuggled closer to his chest he heard her groan as he placed her on the bed. He got a towel and started to dry her up. When he got to her boobs he decided to slow down a bit. He grabbed one her breasts and started to stroke it with the towel over his finger he heard her moan again. He went lower started to dry her thighs and noticed that she was wet (from arousal). She arched her back and he perked his ears.

"Mmmm, Tsunē." She moaned out still half asleep.

"Kagome wake up."

"Tsunē wh…what are you doing?"

"You fell asleep in the spring and I took you out. When I started to dry you up you… You kinda started to moan and I saw you stated to get wet. Kagome can I ask you a question?"

"What is it Tsunē?"

"Do… do I turn you on?" he licked her jaw bone and ran his fingers on her lips. She gave out a low moan.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Hell yes it does." He got on top of her with his legs straddled around her.

"Tsunē I want you."

"How bad do you want me?"

"REALLY BAD!!!"

"Well I guess that I can do this…" he took two of his fingers and moved them down to her opening. He slowly put them inside of her wary of his claws.

"mmmm… Ahhh…ooooh. Tsunē!!!"

"What is it Kagome?"

"I want you inside me."

"I am inside you." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Please Tsunē don't play with me."

"Fine." He took himself out of his pants and started rubbing his tip against her womanhood.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes but I would prefer if you were inside of me!!!" she was so anxious she started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" he was breathing on her ear.

"Because you are teasing me and I need you inside of me!!!"

"Well… only if you kiss me first." He grabbed her clitoris between his thumb and index finger and started to squeeze it.

"Ahhh! Tsunē. Ohhh…" he stopped her moans with a deep kiss that brought his member inside of her as she let out a muffled moan. She wrapped her legs around him and started to grind her hips around his groin.

"Kagome!!!"

"Tsunē don't stop." He started to move himself in and out of her until they both reached that point where they were both moving in step.

"Kagome I'm going to cum"

"Tsunē wait." She stopped and roughly pushed them over and she ended up on top of him.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Tsunē I want to drink your fluids" he opened his mouth to but instead of words a loud moan escaped his lips as she engulfed him in her mouth. She moved her head slowly up and down his shaft as she jacked him off. She went up to his tip and started to move her tongue up and down his shaft. She went down to his balls put one in her mouth and massaged the other one.

"Ugh." Once she heard that she heard this she moved her head over to his member and started to move her head up and down his shaft until she felt his warm fluids gush into her mouth. She collapsed on his lap and started to kiss right under his navel.

"Tsunē… do you love me?" she felt him grab her by her arms. He pulled her up to his face and gave her a deep kiss.

"Does that answer your question?"

"(giggles) yes." They fell asleep in each others arms and soon got married

A/n- hey peeps it's me miyavinuyashalover I just wanted to say that I write a lot of short one shot stories if you don't like short stories then don't read my work. And thanks to everybody who likes my work I hope that I don't fail any of you by righting a crappy story. This message will be posted on all my stories from now on.


End file.
